


signed, sealed, incinerated

by gallpall



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Bodysharing, Canon-Typical Violence, Epistolary, F/F, F/M, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy Themes, Pyrrha wants to be a dad, Sorry for ch. 1 being ~screamy~ but that's kind of her Thing, The edgiest throuple you've never heard of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallpall/pseuds/gallpall
Summary: Two very heated women write strongly worded letters to a man who will never read them.One makes several confessions and works out parenting logistics.One is hormonal and just wants the sexy wizards fucking up her life to drop dead.(Pyrrha/Wake, Pyrrha/G1deon, implied G1deon/Wake. Set during Wake's first trimester.Bodysharing, pregnancy themes, a lot of vitriol - and a little fluff, if you look hard enough.)
Relationships: Gideon the First/Wake | Awake Remembrance of These Valiant Dead, Pyrrha Dve/Gideon the First, Pyrrha Dve/Wake | Awake Remembrance of These Valiant Dead
Comments: 17
Kudos: 60





	1. my heart is a weapon of war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A long scrap of flimsy, covered in capital letters. Addressed to no-one. It gets progressively messier.]

**WHEN I FIRST MET YOU I ASKED WHAT SHE WAS LIKE BEFORE YOU KILLED HER TO BECOME THE AMALGAM THAT YOU ARE**  
**BUT I KNEW HER BY THEN**  
**I KNOW HER BETTER STILL EVERY DAY BECAUSE YOU, GIDEON THE CURSED**  
**YOU TRIED TO EAT A WOMAN’S SOUL AND NOW SHE**  
**WRENCHES HERSELF IN YOUR GUT AND SPITS HERSELF BACK UP WHENEVER SHE’S  
ANGRY ENOUGH AT YOU TO FUCK ME**

**I HATE YOU BOTH FOR WHAT YOU ARE, YOU CHIMERA,**  
**YOU VILE SEMBLANCE OF BEING, YOU WICKED MAGICIANS;**  
**I DREAM OF RENDING YOU FROM EACH OTHER JUST TO KILL YOU TWICE BUT INSTEAD I SETTLED TO**  
**RAVAGE YOU AS ONE AND I LOATHE IT**

**WHEN I FIRST HAD HER YOUR HAND CAUGHT MY JAW AND FRACTURED A MOLAR AND FOR THAT I KISSED YOU UNTIL**  
**MY BLOOD LINED YOUR LIPS AND SHE LICKED IT, THAT DEVIL**  
**SHE LAPPED AT MY WOUNDS LIKE SHE WANTED TO EMPTY THEM OUT AND LET YOU ENCHANT MY ENTRAILS**  
**AND I WAS DEFENSELESS TO THAT DECEIT**

**GIDEON THERE IS A BOMB INSIDE US BOTH THAT WILL LEAD TO OUR UNDOING**  
**YOURS IS A WOMAN WHO TWISTS AND WRITHES UNDER MY TOUCH AND GROWLS EVERY TIME SHE MEETS HER END IN MY ARMS**

**AND MINE MAKES ME PISS MYSELF IN MY SLEEP AND I’LL CHAR**  
**THAT PRIEST’S SHIMMERY ROBES FOR IT**  
**I’LL BURN THEM BLACK AND I’LL PUT SLUGS IN HER KNEECAPS SO THAT THE**  
**HERALD BITS CRAWL TO HER EYES AND BLEED THEM BEFORE HER SKIN EVER BLISTERS**

**THERE IS A STUNT PYRRHA LET YOU TRY ON SOME BIRTHDAY TEN THOUSAND YEARS AGO**  
**AND YOU BORED HER SO THOROUGHLY WITH IT THAT SHE NEVER ASKED YOU TO AGAIN**  
**I KNOW YOU FELT THE STING, WHEREVER IT WAS SHE LOCKED YOU AWAY WHEN  
I FIRST SATISFIED HER HOW YOU COULD NOT**  
**THE WAY I WOULDN’T DO FOR YOU EVEN IF YOU ASKED**  
**HOW YOUR BODY UNWOUND AND SHE THANKED ME FOR IT**

**A MYRIAD AFTER YOU’D FAILED HER**  
**SHE ETCHED MY WHOLE NAME INTO THE ACOUSTICS OF STARLIGHT THAT NIGHT AND IT**  
**ECHOED IN YOUR TENOR. WE HAD TO FUCKING LAUGH**

**YOU ARE A MONSTER, GIDEON, BUT YOU ARE CHICKENSHIT COMPARED TO PYRRHA**

**YOU’VE BIRTHED A GHOST WHO WILL HAUNT YOUR FLESH LONG AFTER YOU CEASE TO INHABIT IT**  
**LONG AFTER THE CELLS INFESTING ME BECOME MARTYR TO THIS CAUSE**  
**AND IF SHE FINDS ANOTHER RIDE I HOPE SHE HAS YOU KILLED QUICKLY AND DROPS YOU LIKE A BAG OF DIRT INTO A SHALLOW GRAVE**

**SHE WOULD KILL ME TOO IF SHE KNEW WHAT I MEAN TO DO WITH THE FUSE LIT INSIDE ME**  
**FUCK, GIDEON. I'VE LET HER THINK IT'S OURS. WE WERE ALL TOO CAREFUL FOR THAT AND**  
**SHE KNEW IT, SHE HAD TO. MAYBE I DESER**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Letter ends abruptly, as if its author had become emetic. Its final paragraph is nigh illegible, stained with a tear. Every word is reduced to ash.]


	2. confessions pt. I and II (2004)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Gray looseleaf flimsy in fine black print.]

Gideon, there are many departures we have taken in my long undeath. I did not anticipate paternity would be one of them. Such is life.

She has not told you yet. I have not let you near her because I do not trust her even with the smallest of secrets for reasons that should be obvious. If you do find out, it is possible that none of us survive the fallout. She will not have the heart to kill me, but you might just be foolhardy enough to make her try. Please do not. I remain too beautiful to die.

There is another thing I have not told you, nor will I. (This letter is an exercise to preserve my sanity and will be destroyed. I suggested she try as much too, seeing how little she has to preserve.) 

What I have failed to make known to you is that I had been seeing her for some years before you. I would say I am sorry but that is untrue, and I have never lied to you, darling, except for kind omissions such as the following:

  * I’ve worked out the timing, and the child is mine. Should it ever come down to custody, of all things, I will be relentless on that front. Do not try to challenge it, I have always had the first and last word, and you do tend to frighten children.
  * The first day I met the commander, you had embarked to kill her and I saved our life with her lust. I let you think it was stray heralds that intercepted you and left your memory obfuscated. Well, it _was_ heralds, but:
  * They don’t afflict me like they do you, with me at our helm. I can reason quite well around dead ones, though perhaps this only proves I have already gone mad. 
  * I have let our body fall to both unspeakable harm and unbearable pleasure, and I have allowed you very little personal gain from either. I know you'd concede that I am allowed some fun, but I suspect you would frown on my methods, as is your right. 



On the prior point, I would like to be more specific. Oh, I do ache to share.

I hear that you and the commander tryst as though neither of you have ever hated anyone more. I think that must be very good for you, but the truth is this: she fucks me like she loves me, Gid. It is very charming. I never asked her to, and I’ve broken a few of her bones trying to de-escalate it. She does not know what love is, yet she keeps presenting it to me like an injured paw. She cannot help herself. A woman that angry is terribly susceptible to love; I should know as I have always loved you.

So if one day you notice that she bites us and, instead of spitting our blood to the floor she  _ swallows _ it, know that she’s forgotten herself; that is a ritual reserved for me. What we practice is debauchery, Gideon, the likes of which I would blush to tell even you. 

If she asks you how something feels she is conning you. That woman is more practiced with our body than I am with our spear. She knows how it feels to us. She just likes to hear us groan.

The blindfolds are not some kink. She is playing a game, and the way to win is if she climbs from our lap and peels the cloth from my eyes, and yours peer back in the aftermath. She did win, the once: we went three more rounds before I had to remove us from the scene. That green is like slow poison to her; the rust is her antidote. This is not personal, my love. When I am home, when it's me who looks out from your eyes and your features align like the man you were, she finds it easier to forget what we are.

She is more carnal, since the little one. She asks things of me that have put me at risk of dislocating our jaw in shock. I am always accommodating, and for our sake I hope you will be too. She's dreadfully sick, the least I can do is feed her erotic whims.

Two final, considerably less rotten confessions:

  * I have let her think I despise you. I have told her no such thing, of course, but the commander has no qualms about assumptions. She is already an ass, and so are we.
  * When our child is born, I will find us a new sun, somewhere far from the God we hate to love. This is all too dangerous, too intricate to write in detail, but Gideon: I intend to be around to watch Dominicus fizzle. And my intentions have brought us this far already, wouldn’t you agree?



Fuck, I need a smoke. Would you believe I'm quitting, for the baby? Neither would I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (pls clap for the ch. title, if nothing else. thank you blackrose_juri for being such a helpful beta-reader!)


End file.
